


You Know You Make Me Wanna Shout

by alexxxford



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash, destiel slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxxford/pseuds/alexxxford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thought they were being discreet. Sam thought otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know You Make Me Wanna Shout

**Author's Note:**

> My first shot at Destiel. Just a light-hearted little ficlet, because sometimes you just need some fluff.

Dean thought he had been so discreet. He thought he’d hidden it all so well. Not because he didn’t want Sammy to know. Not because he thought Sammy would mind. There had just never been the right moment.  
Besides that would be awkward right? I mean.. how do you even breach that subject? And to your _brother._ Plus it felt kind of special, his and Cas’ secret.

Cas had been oblivious the whole time. He really hadn’t given a thought to what anyone else was thinking. He didn’t care. As far as he was concerned it had all just been a natural progression. They’d been heading towards this for a long time. He couldn’t pinpoint an exact moment when things had changed, they just had.  
Whether Sammy knew or not, he’d never considered.

Sammy had known all along. In fact, he was pretty sure he’d known before Dean. It didn’t bother him. I mean, of corse, it was a bit awkward sometimes. But mostly he was just pleased to see his brother happy at last.  
He’d thought about it a few times. Just telling Dean he knew everything. But it was far too amusing watching him trying to keep it a secret. Which he was pretty shit at.

There had been many signs which had lead Sam to the conclusion his brother was hopelessly in love with the angel Castiel.

Firstly it had been food.

“You’re stubborn, you never learnt to share!” Sam reels off a list of reasons Dean drives him crazy.

Cas frowns, completely confused by his statement.

 _Dean and Cas are sat in the love seat opposite the tv. Dean is relaxing, his feet up on the poof, a large plate of cheesy fries rests on his lap. Cas is sat cross legged next to him, his body turned ever so slightly towards him. The angel is watching his brother with interest, watching his exaggerated reactions to the baseball on television. Every now and then he reaches over carefully, stealing chips and eating them. One time, as he reaches over, the back of his hand knocks Dean’s. It stills and Cas looks up nervously, but Dean just smiles and continues to watch the game._  
That’s when it strikes Sam. Dean may not be the best at sharing. But one thing he definitely doesn’t share is food.  
Yeah that was the first sign.

Then there was his god dammed appearance.

_“Dean, that shirt costs $60!” Sam’s exclaims as his brother regards the checked shirt Cas had suggested._

_“So? I’ve been a good boy. I think I deserve a little treat” Dean grins._

_“But we’re supposed to be here to get Cas some new clothes”_

_Dean rolls his eyes, handing the shirt to the cashier to ring up, and Cas scowls, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his trench coat._

_“Anything else I can do for you today Mr… Cruikshank?” the woman reads the gold card Dean hands her, beaming at him with over-enthusiasm._

_“Nothing you like Cas?” He checks. Cas shakes his head. “Nope that’s all thanks!”_

_And Sam would have pushed the matter further, but he had to admit, it was very odd seeing Cas sans coat. It had happened a few times, with Jimmy etcetera, but it just made him… uncomfortable. So he let Dean buy the ridiculously over-priced shirt_ , just _because Cas had made some offhand comment about how it would suit him._

Then, there was the very obvious fact that Dean hadn’t pulled a woman in months. In fact, he seemed completely indifferent to them and there not so subtle advances…

_“You know, we’re on our way to a model casting. We’re only in town tonight. Then you’ll never see us again” the tall blonde flicks her hair over her shoulder, leaning into Dean. She’s sat herself down on the table in front of him and her chest is nearly spilling out of her dress into Sam’s older brothers face but Dean just looks uncharacteristically awkward. “Well.. accept for in the lingerie add at wal*mart” she winks._

_Dean clears his throat, his eyes flicking over to a terrified looking Cas, whos leaning way back in his seat away from a curvy brunette who’s doing her best to seductively sip her cocktail, playfully hitting his shoulder. “Gosh, you’re so funny!” she enthuses._

_Cas scowls, rubbing his arm where she’d hit him. “But I.. didn’t say anything..?” who looks from Sam to Dean, utterly confused._

_Sam is doing his best not to crack up laughing, but it’s becoming painful, and he can’t take this anymore._

_“Well, I think I’m gonna call it a night” Sam pushes out his chair and gets up, but before he’s even stood completely Dean is on his feet and beside him._

_“Great idea little brother! Cas” he growls._

_“We can.. just go?” The angel raises his eyebrows, but wastes no time when Dean nods and hurries away behind them.  
Sam just chuckles to himself, shaking his head as they leave the bar and head into the motel next door._

_“I dunno what you’re laughing about” Dean grumbles. “People in bars, they’re so.. sleazy”._

_“Yes, yes they are”_

But more than any of that. More than any of the sideways glances. The little nudges. The way his brothers eyes just seem… brighter these days. More than any of that, the reason Sam knew, was every god damn time he got up in to the night to pee or to get water, Deans door was open, and very obscene noises were emitting from Cas’s room. Groans and moans that would sound more at home coming from a porn movie than a service station on the side of a dusty highway in the middle of nowhere.

_“Casss, oh yeah! Like that! Fuuckkk”_

_Sam clamped his hands over his ears, a slice of bread hanging from his mouth, and tried to hum over his brothers cries of pleasure._

_He was pleased his brother was happy, but he didn’t have to be so freaking loud about it._

He may not have said anything about it. But he sure as hell shouted about it.


End file.
